This relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to communications networks having network switches that are controlled by a controller.
Packet-based networks such as the Internet and local data networks that are connected to the internet include network switches. Network switches are used in forwarding packets from packet sources to packet destinations. The packets may be sometimes referred to as frames. For example, data is forwarded over layer 2 of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model as frames (e.g., Ethernet frames), whereas data is forwarded over layer 3 of the OSI model as packets (e.g., Internet Protocol packets).
It can be difficult or impossible to configure the switches of one vendor using the equipment of another vendor. This is because the switch equipment of one vendor may use a different operating system and set of control procedures than the switch equipment of another vendor. To address the challenges associated with controlling different types of switch platforms, cross-platform protocols have been developed. These protocols allow centralized control of otherwise incompatible switches.
Cross-platform controller clients can be included on the switches in a network. The controller clients are able to communicate with a corresponding controller server over network paths. Because the controller clients can be implemented on a variety of switch hardware, it is possible for a single controller to control switch equipment that might otherwise be incompatible.
Typically, a network administrator is required to manually configure switches in the network to perform desired forwarding operations on network packets. This process can be time-consuming, tedious, and increasingly challenging, especially with increasing network complexity. It may therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved systems and methods for configuring a network of switches to perform data forwarding operations.